Madam Mim
Madam Mim ist eine Hexe und Verwandlungskünstlerin aus dem Zeichentrickfilm Die Hexe und der Zauberer (en. The Sword in the Stone) aus dem Jahr 1963 und dessen Buchvorlage The Sword in the Stone (1938) von T.H. White Obwohl sie im deutschen Namen des Films erwähnt und in den Trailern als Hauptantagonistin dargestellt wird, taucht sie erst gegen Ende des Films auf und hat wenig Bezug zur restlichen Handlung. Beschreibung Normale Form Madam Mim hat eine gedrungene, behäbige Statur. Sie hat kein besonders schönes Gesicht, lilane Haare und grüne Augen. Sie trägt ein lilanes Hemd, einen hochroten Rock, rosane Bloomers und lilane Schuhe. Drachenform Madam Mim kann sich in einen großen, westlichen Drachen mit rosaner Haut und kleinen Flügeln verwandeln. Es ist unbekannt, ob sie mit diesen Flügeln fliegen kann. In dieser Form hat sie eine lange, spitze Schnauze und große Nüstern. Auf ihrem Rücken ist eine Reihe aus lilanen Zacken, der Schwanz endet in einer Dreiecksspitze. Interessanterweise hat Mim in ihrer Drachenform dieselben Haare und Augen wie in ihrer Normalform. Als Drache kann Madam Mim Feuer speien und wird zu Beginn ihrer Verwandlung auch von Feuer umgeben. Hintergrund Ursprünglich stammt Madam Mim aus dem Buch The Sword in the Stone (1938) des britischen Schriftstellers T.H. White. Wie im Film ist sie auch hier die Widersacherin des Zauberers Merlin. Als das Buch 1958 in einer überarbeiteten Version neu veröffentlicht wurde, fehlte Madam Mim und ihr Kampf gegen Merlin jedoch vollständig. Als Disney das Buch 1963 verfilmte, orientierte man sich jedoch an der alten Version des Buches, wodurch auch Madam Mim als Charakter vorkommt. Nach dem Film erhielt Madam Mim auch eine eigene Comic-Serie in der Reihe "Walt Disney's Comics and Stories". Schon im ersten dieser Comics verbündete sie sich mit den Panzerknackern und wurde so Teil des Donald Duck Comic-Universums. Anders als im Quellmaterial und im Film ist Madam Mim in den meisten Comics nicht so böse. Dennoch ist sie weiterhin eine Schurkin, die sich z.B. auch mit der Hexe Gundel Gaukeley verbündet. In den 80er und 90er Jahren, vor allem in europäischen und brasilianischen Comics, wurde Madam Mim jedoch immer mehr zu einer freundlichen Hexe, die oft Kindern hilft, sich gegen Schulschläger zu wehren oder ähnliches. Da diese Charakterisierung jedoch auf wenig Zuspruch seitens der Fans stieß, wurden mit der Zeit immer weniger Madam Mim Comics veröffentlicht. Handlung Film Der Prolog des Films erzählt in einer mittelalterlichen Bilderbuchgeschichte, dass der König von England gestorben war und die Erbfolge ungeregelt blieb. Es wird von einem Schwert berichtet, das durch ein unerklärbares Wunder vom Himmel her in einen Stein hineingestoßen wurde. Auf dem Schwertgriff stand, dass derjenige, der das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen könne, der rechtmäßige König von England sei. Viele starke Männer versuchten das Schwert zu ziehen, aber keiner konnte es auch nur bewegen. Und so blieb England ohne König. Der zweite Teil der Geschichte beschreibt die Entdeckung und Erziehung des zukünftigen König Arthur durch den Zauberer Merlin. Arthur ist ein zwölfjähriges Waisenkind, das bei dem Ritter Sir Hector lebt, der ihn jedoch „Floh“ nennt. Die Geschichte spielt im mittelalterlichen England etwa um das Jahr 600, erkennbar daran, dass Merlin in einer Szene erwähnt, dass die Times „in etwa 1200 Jahren“ erscheint. Auf der Suche nach einem verlorenen Pfeil, den er bei der Jagd mit seinem Stiefbruder Kay verloren hat, trifft Floh auf Merlin und sein Haustier, einen mürrischen Kauz namens Archimedes. Merlin erkennt das große Talent des Jungen und nimmt sich seiner Erziehung an, die vorwiegend aus Lesen, Wissenschaft und magischen Verwandlungen besteht. So verwandelt er Floh in einen Fisch, damit er lernt, dass Gerissenheit wichtiger ist als Stärke, in ein Eichhörnchen, um die Macht der Liebe kennenzulernen, und schließlich in einen Vogel, um seinen Traum vom Fliegen zu verwirklichen. Bei seiner ersten Verwandlung wird Floh von einem großen Hecht attackiert. Er schafft es jedoch, das Biest auszutricksen und ihm für eine Weile zu entkommen. Danach kommt ihm Archimedes zu Hilfe und rettet ihn aus dem Wasser, was dieser anschließend nicht zugeben will und stattdessen behauptet, „junger Barsch“ sei sein Lieblingsessen. Bei seiner zweiten Verwandlung lernt Floh etwas über die Schwerkraft. Er macht die Bekanntschaft eines weiblichen Eichhörnchens, das sehr aufdringlich ist und ihn verfolgt und ihn ständig küssen will. Merlin amüsiert sich anfangs darüber, bis er selbst von einer Eichhörnchendame bedrängt wird. Nachdem das Eichhörnchen Floh vor einem hungrigen Wolf gerettet hat, muss es feststellen, dass Floh ein Mensch ist, und wendet sich deshalb tieftraurig von ihm ab. Merlin erklärt ihm, dass sie diese Enttäuschung nicht verwinden kann, denn wenn ein Eichhörnchen sich einen Partner aussucht, dann für das ganze Leben. Er erklärt weiterhin, dass die Schwerkraft zwar sehr mächtig sei, aber auf ihre Art die Liebe eine weit gewaltigere Kraft darstellen könne. Als er ein Vogel ist, macht Floh Bekanntschaft mit Madame Mim, einer Hexe, die ihn gefangennimmt und umbringen will. Sie behauptet, dass ihre Zauberkunst wesentlich stärker ist als die von Merlin. Als dieser den verwandelten Floh bei Mim aufstöbert, veranstalten die beiden ein Zauberturnier. In diesem Turnier verwandeln sich Merlin und Mim in viele verschiedene Tiere, um sich gegenseitig zu überlisten. Dabei verbieten die Regeln sowohl Unsichtbarkeit, als auch die Verwandlung in Pflanzen und Fabelwesen (als Beispiel nennt sie rosa Drachen). Mim beginnt den Kampf jedoch bereits unsichtbar. Im Verlauf des Kampfes nehmen beide Magier diverse Tiergestalten an. Mim verwandelt sich schließlich in einen großen, feuerspeienden Drachen. Als Merlin darauf hinweist, dass dies gegen die Regeln ist, sagt sie, sie wäre ja ein lila Drache, kein rosaner. Merlin wird daraufhin zu einem Bazillus namens "Merlinis Merlinitis". Das Turnier endet damit, dass Mim sehr krank wird (bedingt durch Merlins letzte Verwandlung) und lange Zeit in ihrem Bett bleiben muss. Später wird Arthur als Knappe für seinen Stiefbruder Kay verpflichtet, der an einem Turnier teilnehmen will, dessen Gewinner König von England werden soll. Merlin begleitet ihn nicht, da er davon nichts hält und sich enttäuscht auf die Bermudas des 20. Jahrhunderts abgesetzt hat. In London, dem Austragungsort des Turniers, angekommen, vergisst Floh Kays Schwert in der Herberge. Auf der Suche nach einem Ersatz für Kay, der sonst disqualifiziert würde, zieht er zufällig das berühmte Schwert aus dem Stein auf einen Kirchhof. Dadurch erfüllt er die einzige Voraussetzung, um König von England zu werden. Anfangs hat er keine Lust, zum König gekrönt zu werden. Er ruft nach Merlin, der sogleich in Strandkleidung der Neuzeit erscheint und ihm erklärt, dass er ein sehr guter König und später sehr berühmt sein wird. Floh, jetzt Arthur, entscheidet sich schließlich für die Krone. Auftritte Bücher *The Sword in the Stone (1938) *Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel (2015) *Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel (2016) Filme *Mickys großes Weihnachtsfest – Eingeschneit im Haus der Maus *Verschwörung der Superschurken TV-Serien *Mickys Clubhaus *''A Poem Is...'' Videospiele *''World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck'' Trivia *Im Roman Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, einem Sequel zum Film , kommt Madam Mim nach langer Zeit wieder in ihrer Drachenform vor. Die Bewohner von Camelot und Cinderellasburg berichten hier von einer Drachensichtung, wobei die Helden zuerst glauben, dass es sich um Malefiz handelt. Letztendlich stellt sich aber heraus, dass es sich um Madam Mim handelt, und Ben kann sie besiegen. Merlin sendet sie dann auf die Isle of the Lost zurückMelissa de la Cruz (2016), Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, Disney-Hyperion, ISBN 978-1484750711. *Elliot, das Schmunzelmonster war in frühen Konzeptbildern nur eine umgefärbte Version von Madam Mims Drachenform, bevor sein Design abgewandelt wurdeComics: Pete's Dragon/The Sword in the Stone Elliot Color Model Test Cels Sequence of 4. Galerie Mim Drache 2.jpg Mim Drache 3.jpg Drachen Mickys Clubhaus.png|Mim als Drache in Mickys Clubhaus (Mitte rechts) Sword in the Stone Dragon large.png|Merlin als Steinbock und Mim als Drache Datei:Die_Hexe_und_der_Zauberer_Madam_Mim_krank.png|Madame Mim, als sie an Merlinis Merlinitis erkrankt ist. Datei:Elliot_Color_Test_2.jpg|Frühes Konzeptbild für Elliot, das Schmunzelmonster, basierend auf Madam Mim. Quellen *Wikipedia: Die Hexe und der Zauberer *Duckipedia: Madam Mim Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Disney Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen